ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gek vs Brainwave
This is the third episode of AnTEN. Synopsis Anton finds a new alien in the Omnitrix that Gek has suspicions about. Transcript A To'kustar is attacking, terrorizing citizens and stepping on cars. Anton and Gek arrive at the scene. (Anton, scrolling through Omnitrix) It's hero time! Cannonbolt? No. Flamethrower? No. Rockhard? OH YEA- An alien icon catches Anton's eye. (Anton) I don't think I've used that guy yet. Gek looks at said icon. His eyes widen in shock. (Gek) Anton, no! That alien comes from a race of ruthless warlords who used telepathy to- (Anton) Whoa, cool your jets. Do you think I'll have the urge to conquer Earth or some jazz? (Gek) THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT! (Anton) Well no! I have willpower! Gek grunts angrily. (Anton) Oh, I'll be fine. Just WATCH! Gek glares at Anton. (Anton) Fine, I admit it was a lame pun. Anton selects the aforementioned alien and presses the Omnitrix. In a flash of green light, he is a reddish brown alien with a long, bald head, green eyes, no mouth, ears and the nose has been replaced with two small nasal cavities. three long fingers on each hand, a slim figure, a black shirt merged with green pants and the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Anton tries controlling the To'kustar to go away and it works. (Gek) Change back now! Anton tries reverting, to no avail. (Anton or Brainwave) Shoot, I'm stuck like this! (Gek) We must get you to Azmuth! They are in Azmuth's lab. (Azmuth) Let me try something. He pulls out a blowtorch from his pocket, seemingly scaring Brainwave, who uses his telekinesis to pin Azmuth to a nearby wall. (Brainwave) I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Brainwave starts levitating. (Azmuth, speaking into a device) Send backup! A bunch of Galvans bust in wearing Galvanic Mechamorph armor. (Galvan #1) Put your hands up, Neurosapien! Brainwave uses his mind control to control the Galvans. (Brainwave) You are now my slaves. Gek looks at Brainwave in fear. (Brainwave, to Gek) Except for you. Brainwave tries mind controlling Gek, to no avail. (Gek) When I was born, my parents gave me a microchip containing a neuro firewall. (Brainwave) Very well. (looks at mind controlled Galvans) Slaves! Attack! The galvans fire their blasters at Gek, who dodges. He escapes and tries to use Azmuth's teleporter to get back to Earth, but Brainwave tackles him and they both get teleported. They arrive back at Redwood Grove with Anton back to normal. (Anton) Hey! I'm back to normal! (Gek) As a Neurosapien, you must have activated Lifelock Mode, which must have been interfered with by the teleporter, which turned you back to normal! (Voice) On the contrary... They look behind them to see Brainwave without the Omnitrix symbol or clothes. (Anton) What are you? (Neurosapien) I'm Cerebertram, the DNA sample of your Neurosapien life form in your Omnitrix. You see, when Azmuth was collecting DNA samples, he accidentally trapped me in the Omnitrix. (Gek) You're free! (Cerebertram) Now to enslave Earth and kill Azmuth! (Anton) Oh no you don't! It's Gravattack time! Anton slams the Omnitrix. WILDMUTT TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE Wildmutt looks at himself and growls in anger. (Cerebertram) A Vulpimancer! Oh no! They have no mind to control! Wildmutt pounces on Cerebertram and he retreats into the Omnitrix. END Characters Anton Gek Azmuth Galvans Villains Cerebertram To'kustar Aliens Used Brainwave (first appearance) Wildmutt (first appearance in AnTEN; intended alien was Gravattack)Category:Episodes